Il est à vous, ce p'tit bout?
by Hiruma-san
Summary: - T'as intérêt à prendre tes responsabilités de père! Tout est de sa faute! J'avoue que si j'arrêtais de faire le con avec les femmes, ça serait pas arrivé...
1. Chapter 1

**Il est à vous, ce p'tit bout?**

-Zoro, Zoro, alerte de niveau 3! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord!

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore? me répondit-il, exaspéré.

-Il a fait caca... sanglotai-je, accroché à sa jambe.

Le vert soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre, qui était dorénavant la mienne et celle du « monstre ».

Il ouvrit la porte et même de dehors, on entendais les cris assourdissants de cette « chose ». Je ne comprenais pas qu'une si petite chose pouvait faire tant de bruit (et de selles aussi).

Assis par terre, déprimé à l'idée que cette enfant est fait intrusion dans ma vie, j'attendais le retour du vert.

Mais attendez avant de m'engueuler, je vais tout vous expliquer.

C'était un jour où, lorsque je m'octroyais le temps d'une petite sieste sur le canapé, Nami fit irruption dans la cuisine, l'air énervé. Elle me dit simplement:

-Y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Dehors des cris m'alertèrent. Je me leva et sortis de la pièce. Je m'approchai de la rambarde lorsque je la vit: sur le quai, une jeune et jolie jeune fille m'attendait. Elle semblait si frêle et innocente dans sa robe à fleurs que je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ça, mais elle tenait dans ses bras quelque chose de si petit que je ne pouvais le distinguer.

Tout l'équipage c'était rassemblé sur le pont, prêt à assister à mon humiliation totale.

Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux verts emplis de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient et soudain, elle cria:

-Gomen Sanji-kun, mais je ne suis pas digne de toi. Tiens, il est le fruits de tes entrailles, prends-le. Il est à toi maintenant. Adieu.

Sur ce, elle posa son paquet sur le sol et s'enfuit en courant, ravalant ses sanglots.

Malheureusement, ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça. Mais pas du tout.

Elle se contenta de me rejoindre sur le bateau, me refourgua son fardeau et me dit:

-Prends tes responsabilité et occupe toi en bon père. Si tu en veux pas, abandonne le. Adieu.

En vingt secondes chrono elle avait disparu et le « truc » dans mes bras se mit à bouger dans tous les sens et en une fraction de seconde, un cri me vrilla les tympans. Je retirai fébrilement le drap qui l'emmitouflait et découvrit, à mon plus grand malheur, une bouille toute mignonne monté sur un tout petit corps potelé. Je restai bouche bée jusqu'à ce que Nami réagisse pour stopper le massacre. Elle m'arracha l'enfant des bras et le jeta à la mer. Si Robin et son fruits du démon n'avaient pas été là, il se serait noyé. Elle le remonta et le posa sur le sol, décidée à ne pas le toucher.

Le nourrisson continuait de hurler à s'en péter les poumons et tout le monde se cachait. Ce n'était pas un enfant mais un démon!

Usopp retenait désespérément Nami qui se débattait pour renouveler son acte, Robin c'était éclipsé et Zoro restait là, impassible.

Pris de panique, j'attrapai le petit par les pieds et le secoua (je précise que je tentais de le calmer). Les pleurs redoublèrent et je le lâcha.

L'escrimeur le rattrapa de justesse et le cala contre son épaule. Le calme revint subitement sur le bateau.

Tout le monde le dévisageait,et lui, dos à nous, nous dit calmement:

-Le premier qui se fout de moi, j'lui casse la gueule.

Chacun hocha la tête, soulagé. Robin était revenu, comme par magie.

_-Hush-a-bye, baby_

**Chut, chut, mon bébé**

_-Lie still with thy daddie_

**Dors tranquille, ton papa est là**

_-Thy mammie has gone to the mill_

**Ta maman est partie au moulin**

_-To get some meal_

**Chercher de la farine**

_-To bake thee a cake_

**Pour te faire un gâteau**

_-So hush, my dear baby, lie still. _

**-Aussi, chut, mon bébé chéri, dors tranquille.**

Plus rien ne bougeait, le monde était figé autour de Zoro et du bébé. J'écoutais sa voix grave et suave, comme hypnotisé.

Comment deviner que cet homme introverti et maladroit puisse avoir une telle aisance avec les enfants?

La voix du vert s'éteignit à son tour, et nous pûmes découvrir que le petit c'était endormi.

Il s'éloigna de nous, rentra dans sa chambre et revint quelque minutes après, sans le nourrisson. Personne n'osait parler, craignant briser la magie de l'instant mais mes remerciements me démangeaient:

-Merci beaucoup. Mais dit moi, tu nous avais jamais dit que tu t'y prenais si bien avec les gamins!

Il était toujours dos à nous, il semblait ne pas vouloir montrer son visage. Il passer un temps avant de me répondre:

-Quand j'étais mioche, j'avais un p'tit frère et c'était souvent moi qui m'en occupais.

Nami intervint:

-C'est vrai ça, tu nous a jamais raconté ton enfance, pourquoi donc?

-Tu sais, ma vie n'est vraiment pas intéressante, elle ne vaut la peine pas d'en parler

Même de dos je compris qu'il rougissait mais sa réplique suscita la curiosité de tout le monde, même de Luffy. (c'est vous dire!)

Nami insista tout de même:

-Allez, fais pas ton ermite, raconte nous!

Il soupira, en apparence agacé par la navigatrice mais rentra tout de même dans la cuisine, suivit des autre.

Je pris place devant mon plan de travail, après tout c'était bientôt l'heure du goûter de notre imbécile de capitaine.

Pour sa part, l'épéiste s'assit en tailleur, contre la porte. Il prit une inspiration baissa la tête et commença:

-Petit, je n'ai jamais connu mon père et n'ai pas vraiment eu de vrai « famille », à part la personne que je considérais comme ma grand-mère. Ma mère était une de ces femmes qui offrent leur corps aux étrangers, une prostituée en gros. Mon « père » faisait surement parti de tout les hommes qui lui sont passés dessus, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a eu! J'étais donc un enfant indésirable, une erreur de la nature. J'étais comme les autres, deux pieds deux mains, mais sans amour. J'allais à l'école vu qu'elle était obligatoire mais à peine rentré dans le deux pièce nous servant de « foyer », j'étais seul. Ma pseudo-mère était trop prise par ce qu'elle appelait son « travail » et dès que je la croisais, je me faisais systématiquement crier ou taper dessus. Pour elle, j'était plutôt un antidépresseur qu'autre chose.

Mais un beau jour, un nouveau venu est apparu à la maison. Lui aussi indésirable, ses premiers jours furent un enfer: elle ne le nourrissait pas, elle ne voulait pas le voir et ne lui avait même pas donner de nom! Au début, je ne savais absolument pas m'occuper d'un petit mais au fil du temps, je remplaçais sa vrai mère. Elle était de moins en moins présente, toujours à traîner sur les trottoirs et me traitais comme un chien.

Mais un jour tout bascula. Une vieille dame se présenta à la maison et proposa à ma mère de nous prendre en charge. Sans réfléchir elle accepta et cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dehors, toute nos affaires sur le dos. Je pense qu'on aurait pu lui dire qu'on allait être revendu au trafic d'organe, elle n'aurait pas ciller.

Par chance, ce n'était rien de tout ça. Cette vieille dame appelé Katerina et d'origine russe nous éleva en bonne et dû forme. Elle prit la relève et donna enfin un nom à mon frère: Yushin.

Après ça, tout ce passa très vite: Yushin grandit rentra à la maternelle, moi à l'école de kendo où je fis la rencontre de Kuina. Les années passèrent et à mes 18 ans, je quittait la maison "maternelle" . Après, vous connaissez la suite.

Il releva la tête et s'écria, le sourire au lèvres:

- Mais ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne! Maintenant je vous ai et je demande pas mieux!

Le sourire qu'il affichait me déstabilisait profondément. A le voir si heureux, j'avais l'impression de le voir pleurer à chaude larme. Je comprenais qu'il ne voulait pas que cet enfant subisse ce qu'il avait vécu. Sur le coup, je me sentais coupable de tout ses malheur et m'empressa de m'excuser mais fut prise de vitesse:

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe dans la chambre mais après, je veux aller faire des achats avec toi, mais c'est toi qui paye! C'est ta fille tout de même!

- C'est- c'est une file! m'écriai-je, surpris.

- Tu devrai être content, monsieur le gentleman, rétorqua t-il, amusé par ma réaction.

Il sortit avant que je puisse protester. Je me remis à préparer le repas de Luffy: je m'étais arrêté pour mieux écouté son récit.

On ne le vit plus avant une bonne heure. Il se pointa à la fin du repas du capitaine, la petite dans les bras. Je l'observais du coin de l'oeil, devinant qu'il avait pleuré.

A ce moment là, je ne réalisais pas encore que le père, c'était moi et que des responsabilités devaient être prises.

* * *

Je viens de bousiller littéralement l'enfance du Marimo... T-T

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est cohérent cette histoire d'enfant? :)

**Hiruma-san**


	2. Chapter 2

**Il est à vous ce p'tit bout? (Chapitre 2)**

Super marché, rayon couche. J'étais complétement perdu.

Premièrement, Zoro m'avait refilé la petite et deuxio, il avait disparu dans le magasin.

Je ne savais pas du tout comment m'en occuper. Je la tenais à bout de bras et elle me regardait, avec ses grands yeux bleues.

_Les mêmes que sa mère. _Je refoulai cette pensée. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça!?

Je l'avais rencontré il y a environ deux ans, pendant une soirée bien arrosée. Nous avions bien bu et dix minutes plus tard, c'était fini. C'était bien avant que je ne rentre dans l'équipage de Luffy.

Deux ans et 10 petites minutes, et me voilà coincé.

Je vis apparaître Zoro, poussant un caddie bien chargé. Soulagé, je lui tendis la petite et pris le chariot et me dirigea vers les caisses.

C'est en arrivant pour payer que je vis ce qu'il avait prit: toutes sortes de crèmes,des jouets, des vêtements, des trucs que je n'avais jamais vu et sous tout le tas, un misérable paquet de couche.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin lorsqu'il me dit, gêné:

-Désolé, j'voulais prendre que le strict nécessaire...

-Mais c'est moi qui paye! Je vais être fauché et j'vais devoir demander de l'argent à Nami-chérie!

Là, pas besoin d'avoir inventé la poudre pour comprendre que j'avais dit une bêtise. C'était à son tour de me lancer un regard noir. Il sortit son porte-monnaie pour payer mais je l'empêcha. Je tendais déjà deux billets de 3000 berrys et dit à la caissière:

-Voilà, vous pouvez garder la monnaie.

Je commençais à remettre les articles dans le caddie lorsqu'une petite voix m'interpella:

-Excusez-moi, mais vous ne m'avez pas donné assez.

Je la dévisageai, l'air imbécile, avant de sortir un nouveau billet (le dernier surtout).

Nous sortions du magasin alors que je lui demandais:

-J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu m'aides à m'occuper d'elle. Pourtant, tu aurai pu me laisser me démerder seul non? Nous n'avons pas de très bonne relation.

-Bonne relation ou pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle vive sans famille comme moi. Et arrête de dire le bébé et appelle la par son prénom! Me répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge et lui rappela:

- Elle n'a pas de nom.

-Mince. Et ben tu lui en trouve un!

Là, il me posais une colle. J'avais beau chercher, je n'avais aucune idée. Nous continuons à marcher en silence quand il dit soudainement:

-Hoki.

-Quoi?

-Hoki!

- qui tu parles?! M'exclamai-je.

-Ben à toi, banane. Appelons là Hoki(1)!

-Mais! Je l'ai pas abandonné!

Il me jeta de nouveau un regard significatif et je me tus, détournant mon regard. Dans ses bras, Hoki babillait joyeusement.

J'avoue que je ne savais rien faire avec les enfants, mais j'allais apprendre, non?

Nous montions sur le pont lorsque Luffy se précipita sur moi:

-Sanji! C'est quand qu'on mange?!

-Imbécile! Je viens de rentrer et il est à peine 18 heures!

Zoro intervint:

Je te conseille de te mettre au boulot si tu veux pas qu'il fasse la gueule. Je m'occupe de la petite en attendant. J'te montrerai comment la nourrir après.

_Sans façon merci_, pensai-je, mais je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas le contredire.

Ussop arriva et partit dans un monologue délirant, rametant toute la bande:

-pauvre Sanji, il va devoir tout quitter, ses amis et sa vie de pirate, remplie de festin de trésors et de fête, pour vivre sa vie de célibataire, s'occupant en bon père de sa fille... comme c'est triste. Adieu Sanji!

Je le laissai à ses divagation et frissonnais d'horreur. Moi, abandonné ma vie de pirate? Jamais, je l'aimais bien trop pour faire ça!

Je rentrais dans la cuisine et commençai à préparer le repas, ruminant de noires pensées.

Rapidement, les plats défilèrent sur la table. Alors que je finissais de déposer la pâte de la meringue sur la plaque et que je m'apprêtais à l'enfourner, mes yeux glissèrent sur la table, ou plutôt ce qui dépassait de dessus. Entre des jarrets de veau rôti et un magret de canard sauce au vin, trônait une dizaine d'onigiris, me narguant avec feuille de Nori vertes.

Depuis quand les avais-je fait? Je me précipitais dessus, tentant de les cacher, mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le sabreur. Il portait contre lui une sorte de siège en plastique où l'on pose l'enfant pour avoir les mains libres. Pour moi, cela ressemblais plutôt à un engin de torture.

Il repéra tout de suite son plat préféré et un sourire illumina son visage avant qu'il ne se jete dessus.

Bien évidement, je lui enlevai la nourriture sous le nez (quel sadique je fais) et reçut une claque dans le dos. Avec tout ça, j'avais laissé cramer mes meringues. Je décidai donc de les remplacer par du pain perdu.

À 21 heures pétantes (selon l'estomac de Luffy), le moment du repas arriva. Je vous épargne l'arrivée du capitaine et toutes les subtilités qui vont avec pour m'attarder sur Zoro.

Pour une fois, il arriva en même temps que tout le monde, le « siège » toujours contre lui et dans ses mains, une sorte de chaise dépliante miniature. C'était al première fois que je voyais quelque chose comme ça.

Il posa la chaise et installa la petite dedans. Je le vis prendre un onigiri qu'il porta à la bouche et s'accroupir pour boucler les courroies de sécurité. La petite le regardait, des pencha et lui pris la nourriture de sa bouche pour la porter à la sienne.

Voyant cela, tout le monde se mit à rire, même moi. Zoro cherchait à récupérer son morceau mais elle l'avala tout rond. Les rires redoublèrent.

Il la regardait,indigné, avant de lui dire d'un ton amusé:

-Hoki! Faut pas voler la nourriture que ton papa à faite pour moi, tu vas avoir à manger aussi.

Je répliquai instantanément:

-Eh! Ils sont pas que pour toi! Où tu te crois tête d'algue?

Comme d'habitude, cela dégénéra en dispute. Soudain, une voix ajouta, assez fortement pour que tous le monde entende:

-C'est mignon, on dirai un couple.

Robin nous regardait, son éternel sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Avant que nous puissions réagir, Nami enchaina:

-En parlant de ça, à partir de ce soir, vous allez vous installé dans la chambre du fond, de sorte à ne déranger personne. Je veux pas que des pleurs de mioche me réveille alors vous vous débrouillez!

Après ça, le dîner se passa fort bien. Zoro me montra comment préparer un biberon et m'expliqua qu'il ne fallait jamais lui donner un biberon déjà entamé, même mis au réfrigérateur.

Une fois les plats vidés jusqu'à la dernière miette, nous allâmes préparer notre nouvelle chambre. Deux futons et le lit pour bébé (acheter cet après-midi bien sur) posé à coté du lit du Marimo. Tout se fit sans échanger un mot, comme à notre habitude. Lorsque nous retournions dans la cuisine, plus personne. Tout le monde était parti se coucher et nous décidâmes de faire de même.

-Il coucha Hoki et s'affala à son tour sur son matelas.

-ça va? Lui demandai-je

-Ouais ouais, un peu fatigué c'est tout.

-Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas entraîné aujourd'hui.

Il rigola doucement:

-Ouais, mais tu verras que s'occuper d'un enfant, ça en vaut au moins dix!

Je rigolais aussi avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. J'éteignis la lumière et me coucha près de lui. C'était la première fois que nous étions si proche et je ne pensais pas que l'on pourrais faire plus...

* * *

_(1) "Hoki sa reta" veut dire abandonné. On peut en déduire que Hoki est un dérivé._

Nouveau chapitre qui ne sert à rien (je commence à devenir pro là T-T)

Ne m'en voulez pas je vous promets que ça va avancer au prochain chapitre! (Complètement désespéré ;-;)

Hiruma-san


	3. Chapter 3

**Il est à vous, ce p'tit bout?**** (chapitre 3)**

Un bruit me réveilla: le vent. À coté de moi, Zoro dormait paisiblement, dos à moi. J'avais l'impression que nos futons s'étaient rapprochés et que si je bougeais d'un millimètre, j'allais le réveiller.

Je restais immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une drôle de sensation m'envahit. Cette sensation, je la connaissais que trop bien: le désir.

Je passais ma main dans mon bas, appuyant sur mon membre déjà gonflé, mais rien à faire, il fallait que je me soulage.

Je sentais Zoro qui bougea tout doucement.

Ma décision était prise.

J'attrapai le sabreur par les hanches, ramenant ses fesses contre mon bassin. Il réagit illico et me repoussa, se retrouvant à califourchon sur moi.

Le bruit du vent fut remplacé par mon cœur qui s'emballait. Je voyais grâce à la lumière de la lune par le hublot, un sourire malin sur ses lèvres.

Il glissa sa main dans mon pantalon tandis que j'essayais de lui retirer son tee-shirt, en vain. Sa main travaillait trop bien sur moi pour que lje puisse coordonner deux mouvements.

Alors que j'allais atteindre ma limite, un craquement se fit entendre et soudainement, un hurlement abyssale retentit. Je le sentis se jeter sur son lit, se cognant la tête à un barreau et attrapa la petite. Et elle pleurait et pleurait de plus en plus fort, nous déchirant les oreilles.

Je me cachai sous mon oreiller, suppliant mentalement le sabreur de la faire sortir. Il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Soulagé mais quand même honteux de mon comportement envers lui, je m'endormis en promettant que demain, je l'aiderai à m'occuper d'elle.

Paf. Je viens de me prendre un truc dans la tête: un bras.

Une voix me grommela de me lever. Je m'assis et retira le bras qui me gênais. Debout dans son lit, Hoki me regardait, une mimique craquante sur le visage.

Je me levais pour la sortir de son « enclos » et la posa entre nous deux avant de me recoucher.

Cette fois, il était face à moi, le visage serein et les yeux clos. Il avait posé sa main sur le ventre de la petite. Une main que je ne tardait pas à ramener contre ma joue.

Il ouvrit les yeux, toujours aussi serein, et me caressa doucement les lèvres.

Sans attendre, j'attrapai sa tête que je ramena près de moi. Nous étions si près, à deux doigts de nous embrasser , lorsqu'un hystérique se jeta contre la porte:

-Sanji, à l'aide! Nami a encore essayé de faire le p'tit dej c'est infect! J'ai faim moi!

Zoro s'était réfugié sous les draps, brûlant mes derniers espoirs.

Je me relevai à contre- coeur, laissant l'épéiste avec ma fille.

Je rejoignis tous le monde dans la cuisine, constatant le désastre: mes belles casseroles étaient brûlées, mes couverts tordus et sur la table, une espèce de bouillie radioactive en ébullition ( ou décomposition, à vous de voir), était en train de dissoudre une assiette.

Je me tournai vers Usopp, affalé sur la table, et lui demanda:

- Me dite pas que vous avez vraiment mangé ça?

Il releva la tête, soupira et me répondit:

-Pas moi, mais Luffy...

Je m'emparai de l'assiette pour la jeter lorsque la porte claqua, laissant apparaître une Nami en furie. Derrière elle se tenait Hoki et Zoro, essayant de se faire tout petit.

Après une bonne engueulade, je put leur offrir un bon repas. Tous attablé, le vrai petit déjeuner put enfin commencer.

Zoro préparait le lait de Hoki lorsque je m'approchai de lui:

- Euh... Je peux t'aider?

Il me regarda comme si je lui avait dit qu'il y avait une licorne sur le pont (un peu vexant quand même).

Il me tendit le biberon et dit!

- Tu peux lui donner si tu veux.

Voilà ce dont je redoutais de plus. Je ne savais pas comment la tenir et encore moins me servir de ça.

Voyant mon visage crispé, il sourit et me proposa:

- Tu veux que je te montre?

Je rougis violemment, détourna mon regard et hocha la tête. Il m'attrapa par la main, me tira au fond de la salle et me poussa dans le sofa, me mettant la petite dans les bras. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et partit dans un fou rire, ce genre de rire contagieux.

Zoro, assis lui aussi, s'approcha de moi et me la mit correctement dans les bras:

- Regarde, t'as juste à lui montrer, elle le prendra toute seule. Et arrête de stresser, t'es tout contracté!

- Désolé mais j'ai jamais appris à faire ça moi!

- Ben ça va pas tarder alors!

Nami nous interrompit:

- Et sinon, vous allez faire quoi de... Hoki c'est ça? Vous savez bien qu'on pourra pas la garder indéfiniment.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, nous ramenant à la réalité. Ce fut à Zoro de parler:

- T'inquiète pas. Tous va s'arranger, dans quelque jour, elle sera repartie.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Hoki, toujours dans mes bras, jouait insouciamment avec ses mains, ne se doutait de rien.

Nami continua:

-Bon, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Ah oui Sanji, désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis laissé un peu emporté. Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, on a déjà assez de problème comme ça.

Usopp prit la relève:

En parlant de ça, va falloir acheter du bois pour faire les réparation du Merry et..

- Ah justement, le coupai-je, j'ai besoin de tes service de charpentier. Tu pourra m'aider s'te plait?

Je gratifiais le tireur d'élite d'un grand sourire, rendant jaloux le sabreur:

- Et i la besoin de quoi l'ero-cook? demanda t-il, irrité.

- Ça te regarde pas, tu verras quand ça sera fini!

- Pff t'es pas cool! J'aime pas attendre.

Je lui mit ma fille dans les bras et sortit sur le pont, entraînant Usopp avec moi. Une fois dehors, je lui expliquait mon plan et flatté par ma demande, s'exécuta sans protester.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'appelais Zoro, content de ma surprise. Il arriva comme une fleur avec Hoki dans ce siège que j'ai baptisé "le Libérateur". Je l'entraînais vers l'atelier où était exposée notre "oeuvre".

Fier de son invention, Usopp nous regardait, des étoiles plein les yeux:

- Alors, c'est comment? demanda t-il.

- Super, m'exclamai-je, t'es le meilleur!

- Merci merci... Et toi, t'en pense quoi?

Il se tourna vers Zoro, le questionnant du regard:

- Euh... Ouais mais c'est quoi? fit-il, sceptique.

- Ben une poussette! Ça se voit pourtant! T'as vraiment pas d'esprit artistique!

Vexé, le tireur nous tourna le dos et partit en grommelant je ne sais quoi.

- Quoi, mais ça ressemble pas à ça! On dirait un espèce de chariot de course! C'est même pas sécurisé et le bois c'est pas confortable! T'es vraiment dingue!

C'est vrai qu'en regardant bien, cette chose de forme cubique ne ressemblait à rien. Penaud, j'argumentais:

- Mais il faut juste faire quelques modifications et ça sera parfait non?

Il s'énerva encore plus:

- Mais noon! C'est pas possible! Rooh mais tu comprends rien! Regarde, t'as réveillé Hoki!

- Quoi! mais c'est pas moi! C'est toi qui hurle depuis le début! Espèce de con! J'essaye de t'aider et toi tu m'engueule! Ben merci!

Je vis son visage se tordre et sa main se lever. J'en était sûr, je savais que cela allait finir comme ça. Je fermais les yeux, attendant le coup. J'entendais seulement la petite pleurer et immédiatement, des bras se refermèrent sur moi, m'enlaçant tendrement.

- T'es vraiment un imbécile, tu sais?


	4. Chapter 4

**Il est à vous, ce p'tit bout?****Chapitre 4**

Marchant dans la rue, entre Nami et Zoro, je sifflotait tranquillement, contemplant la petite dans la poussette (une coup de peinture et quelques cousins l'ont fait présentable), au bout de mes bras. Nous déambulions dans les rues, herchant une papeterie digne de ce nom pour acheter de l'ancre pour notre navigatrice. Nous passions inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille femme vienne nous voir. Elle se pencha sur Hoki, un tendre sourire illumina son visage, et elle nous dit:

- Quelle mignonne petite vous avez là! Comment s'appelle t-elle?

- Hoki,_ oba-san._

- Quel prénom original! Elle se tourna vers Nami et lui demanda:

- Je suppose que vous êtes la mère?

Ce fut à son tour de se retourner et d'un air blasé, elle lui lança:

- Ah non, la mère, c'est lui.

Son doigt accusateur pointa Zoro, qui tentait de se cacher comme il pouvait. L'expression de la dame changea du tout au tout: son sourire se figea, puis se transforma en un vilain rictus dont les personnes âgées ont le secret. Un rictus exprimant le dégoût profond.

Un peu effrayé de sa réaction , je reculais de quelques pas, cherchant à ramener la petite de moi.

- Je vois. On trouve vraiment de tout de nos jours.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut rapidement, laissant un énorme blanc autour de nous. Une trentaine d'yeux nous scrutaient, attendant une réaction de ma part, mais je ne bougeais plus, consterné par ce comportement.

Finalement, ce fut Zoro qui me tira de cet état de transe en me secouant.

- Cook, on y va. Nami est partie toute seule. Viens, on rentre.

J'assimilai doucement ces informations alors qu'une silhouette familière entrait dans mon champs de vision. Une silhouette de femme. Une femme que je connaissait.

Pris de panique, je m'élançais ver elle, lâchant le landau et criant:

-Oi attends! Je veux juste parler!

Trop tard. Elle avait disparue. Je le savais et pourtant, je continuais à courir après. Complètement désemparé, je tournais dans les rues, espérant de tout coeur qu'elle réapparaisse, celle qui avait porter ma fille.

Ce fut un cul-de-sac qui stoppa net ma course. Un instant plus tard, Zoro déboulait derrière moi, affolé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?! me questionna t-il.

- Là. Elle était là. Elle doit nous suivre, c'est sûr.

J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser de rage, à perdre le contrôle. Je sentais mes nerfs prêts à me lâcher. Par chance, il eut le réflexe de m'attraper par la taille, me serrant contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me murmura:

- Allez "papa", un peu de courage, on rentre.

Il se retourna, cherchant quelque chose des yeux.

- MERDE! s'écria t-il.

- Quoi?!

- La petite, je l'ai oublié dans la rue!

Sur ces mots, il se jeta en avant et disparut au tournant. Mon coeur s'emballa de nouveau et cette fois, je part à la poursuite du réel. Bizarrement, il retrouva son chemin tous seul et nous débouchâmes sur la grande rue. Aucune trace de la petite. Plus les minutes de recherche passaient, plus mon coeur se resserrait de peur. Zoro était aussi tendu que moi: ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration se faisait rapide et sifflante, il ne disait rien, fouillant avec espoir les alentours.

Je faisais de même, mais je pensais autrement, me disant qu'on ne la retrouverais pas.

- Eh! les deux là-bas!

A cet appel, je me retournais vivement, cherchant d'où venait la voix et la première chose que je vis fut la poussette. Soulagé d'un énorme poids, je me jetais sur ma fille et la serrai contre moi, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais attaché à elle si fortement que sa perte aurait causer la mienne. Près de moi, j'entendis mon compagnons parleur avec notre sauveur.

-_ Arigato_,_ oba-san_. Heureusement que vous étiez là.

Je relevais la tête, étonné de voir la vieille qui m'avait regardé si méchamment il n'y avait même pas une demi-heure. Elle me souriait sincèrement, comme si j'étais un ange.

- Espèce de sorcière.

Voilà la seule chose que j'avais réussi à lui dire alors que je voulais la remercier. Faut dire que la tension retombée si rapidement m'avait fait perdre les pédales. Zoro éclata de rire, suivit de ma fille, alors que la dame me criait dessus.

Nous la remerciâmes encore une fois avant de repartir pour de bon.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au bateau se passa sans accroche, les problèmes commencèrent juste devant. Ou plutôt "la" problème.

Elle était là, droite comme un i, m'attendant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux bleus me transperçaient de part en part. Un frisson me parcourut le dos et je me raclais al gorge avant de me lancer.

-Zoro, mon,te sur le bateau avec Hoki.

- Mais... protesta t-il.

- Zoro, s'il te plait.

Mon ton intransigeant le dissuada et il me laissa seul face à elle. J'allais engager la conversation mais elle me coupa en s'exclamant:

- Sanji, je t'attendais! Tu me fais visiter ton bateau?

Mon caractère de gentleman ne put résister à cet appel et je la fis galamment grimper à l'échelle. Elle s'extasiait de la taille du navire de son aménagement mais je savais que tout ça était faux.

Je l'escorta jusqu'à la cuisine et là, tout changea.

Tout l'équipage était rassemblé à la table, et moi, je débarquais comme un voleur. Assis sur l'unique sofa, Zoro, la tête baissée et la queue entre les jambes, ne me jeta pas un seul regard. Il semblait mal à l'aise, et l'atmosphère pesant n'arrangeais rien. La jeune femme vit Hoki et se précipita sur elle, qui jouait avec les sanglons des bottes du sabreur.

- Ma chérie, comme tu m'as manqué!

La petite se leva maladroitement et quémanda les bras de sa vraie mère. Elle la prit tendrement contre sa poitrine, si tendrement que je sentais mon coeur souffrir. A cet instant, je savais pertinemment que tout ça serrait bientôt terminé.

Elle regarda Nami, assise à la table et lui demanda:

- Où sont ses affaires? Vous n'en aurez plus besoin maintenant.

Choqué par ces dires, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Comment osé t'elle parler comme ça?

Ni une ni deux, je lui sautais à la gorge, la tuer s'il le fallait pour qu'elle nez l'emporte pas, mais au dernier moment, le sabreur s'interposa, me retenant de faire une bêtise.

Hystérique, je hurlais:

- Lâche-moi! je vais la tuer! la détruire cette petite co...

Trop tard. Il m'avait déjà fait taire. La gifle qu'il venait de me mettre me brûlais la joue, et la larme qui coula dessus amplifia la douleur. Aucune réaction de la part des autres, tous regardaient leurs pieds complètement inertes. Me voyant démuni, la femme m'adressa un sourire sadique et me cria:

- Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable! J'te rappelle que je suis son tuteur, enfoiré!

Elle continuait à parler mais Zoro m'avait entraîner hors de sa vue, et de dehors, j'entendais les pleurs de Hoki, ma fille. Je voulais la rejoindre, la consoler mais impossible de me défaire de la poigne de mon ami. Il me fit entrer dans notre chambre, celle aménager pour la petite, mais plus rie n'y traînait.

Plus de jouet, de crème ou de couche, seulement deux futons bien rangés. Zoro était appuyé contre la porte, bloquant toute sortie. Je me postais devant lui, le secouant de toutes mes forces mais rien à faire, il ne bougeait pas. Je virais fou et lui hurlais:

- Pousses-toi de là! Tu vas vraiment laisser cette sal*pe nous voler Hoki?!

Sous ma main, son épaule tremblait et finalement il éclata en sanglots, s'effondrant sur le sol. Me sentant coupable, je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant autant que je le pouvais de mes faibles bras. Sa tête sur mon tee-shirt, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, comme un enfant. Entre deux sanglots, il me murmura:

- Je suis tellement désolé, mais c'était le mieux, la seule solution pour elle. On ne pouvait vraiment pas la garder, tu le sais très bien.

Je resserrait mon étreinte et le suppliait, la voix cassée:

- C-c'est toi qui lui a demander de venir la récupérer? S'il te plait, réponds moi non, je t'en prie...

Il cachait son visage dans mon cou, et me répondit:

- Pardon, c'est moi qui ai manigancé tous ça. Nous n'aurions pas pu nous en occuper correctement. Je l'ais appeler pour qu'elle la récupère au plus vite, pardon...

Je gémis tristement puis rétorqua:

- Je sais que je n'y connais rien, mais j'aurai appris de toi! Tu sais si bien faire! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi!?

Il arrêta de pleurer, pris une longue inspiration et se replia sur lui même, comme un ado mal dans sa peau. Ses bras ne me touchait plus, plus aucun contact, juste cette pression prête à éclater.

- Mais non! justement, je n'y connais rien non plus! J'ai peut-être élever mon frère, mais j'ai même pas fait le quart du boulot! Tout ce qui concerne l'éducation, je ne sais pas comment ça marche! Je me suis élevé par moi-même, et regarde ce que je suis maintenant! Je suis minable, misérable! Je ne connais pas la recette pour faire une bonne pâte d'enfant qui promets de devenir quelqu'un et je ne la connaîtrais jamais. Pardon Sanji, regarde comme je te fais souffrir...

Il glissa sa main sur ma joue meurtrie et je laissais à mon tour rouler les larmes qui nous soulageraient.

Dans cette pièce, des barrages s'étaient brisés, laissant couler les remords et la tristesse.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux.

_Encore ce rêve_, me dis-je, un peu triste. Le souffle qui m'effleure le cou me tire du drôle d'état dans lequel je suis empêtré. A demi allongé sur moi, Zoro menace de se casser la figure du hamac.

_Évitons qu'il tombe sur Usopp, on est déjà pas sensé dormir ensemble._

Je le recale sur moi et les yeux mi-clos, repense à mon rêve. Oui, je sais que là vous êtes un peu perdu, donc récapitulons:

Ma fille est repartie depuis environ trois mois avec sa mère et depuis, plus de nouvelle.

Il m'arrive fréquemment de rêver qu'elle soit toujours là et au réveil, impossible de savoir si je la regrette.

Je pense que mon caractère n'a pas retenu cette leçon et m'incitera à retourner vers les femmes, quitte à faire la même bêtise.

_Oui je t'entends toi là-bas, et j'y viens!_

Sans le soutien de Zoro, je pense que aujourd'hui, je serai encore en train de déprimer. Tiens, en parlant du loup, le voilà qui se réveille. Il me regarde, les yeux encore endormis, et me demande, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres:

- Encore ce rêve?

Je hoche la tête. Il pose la sienne sur mon torse et rabat le drap sur nos deux corps nus en faisant mine de bouder.

- Le lien paternel est beaucoup plus fort que je ne pensais. Je suis jaloux, tu n'as jamais rêvé de moi comme ça...

Je rigole doucement et rétorque:

- Rendors toi au lieu de déblatter n'importe quoi, "maman".

* * *

Fini! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic! Enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à la finir T-T'

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu bâclé, mais je l'ai écrit à 2h du mat ^^'

Alors, pour la prochaine fois, je pense à une autre fic à chapitre rating M bien sadique :P Zoro et Sanji bien sûr!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews! ;3

Yoruu-san


End file.
